


A cupcake and a Dream

by petersgirl



Category: Two Broke Girls - Fandom
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/pseuds/petersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn lands them a huge cupcake account. Just one simple party. Only they didn't know it was going to involve leather, whips, chains and dog collars. The girls spent their rent money on supplies. What are two broke girls supposed to do? See it through no matter what.     BEGINNING TOTAL: $76.23</p><p>Complete!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cupcake and a Dream

"Max get up."

"Is there something wrong with Chestnut or is there a hot guy waiting in the living room for me?"

"No."

"Then get the hell off my bed."

When you were woke up by someone jumping on your bed and it was not you pretend it was a trampoline with a guy; it was just wrong. Not to mention it was only nine o'clock on a Friday morning and we closed the diner at two.

"We just landed a huge cupcake account. I mean a massive one. It will be enough to buy a new stove and then some."

"Okay I'm awake now, keep talking."

"All we have to do is bake five hundred cupcakes and wear a cute cupcake uniform to serve them."

"When?"

"We will make twenty five hundred dollars."

"When?"

"From the lady on the phone. I would assume it's a kid's surprise party. Because it is a secret party."

"When Caroline?"

"By tomorrow night."

"Get the hell off my bed."

"Come on Max. I'll help. We can do this."

"No we, and I am expressing the we part, cannot. There is no way in hell we can bake and frost five hundred cupcakes by tomorrow night. Especially working all night tonight."

"I have a plan."

"Is this like the last plan Caroline? Because my boobs are getting tired of accidently having to burst out of my top to get us out of trouble."

"You won't have to show your boobs this time. I promise."

"That's what you said the last time."

Nothing to do Caroline but, I had to get up out of bed and get dressed to start this shitty day. Her plan really scared me. If you knew me, I never scare easily. If we didn't complete this job and get paid for it, we spent our rent money to buy the supplies with. Which then our butts would be put out on the street. The land lady didn't want to see my boobs anymore either. She said it wouldn't work the next time I did it.

We took the subway to the store. As we were walking around filling up the cart. We had to make some decisions.

"Where is this party at?"

"The Play Pen. So the kids must be young. I would guess under the age of twelve."

"Is it a boy or girl's birthday?"

"You know I don't think she said if it is a boy or a girl. So we should go unisex."

"Yeah unisex cupcakes was what I was shooting for Caroline."

So we went with a simple variety of flavors along with multi colored frostings. And of course what little kid doesn't get excited about sprinkles on top? But there were still major problems left to deal with. How to get all the work done and still work our shift at the diner?

"How are we going to get all this stuff home?"

"We could ask Oleg to give us a lift."

"No. I already said I'm not showing my boobs and I'm not. How about Sophie?"

"Okay."

Sophie was getting a pedicure when we called her. But she was more than happy to stop and pick us up.

"Hello girls."

"Hey Sophie. Thanks for picking us up."

"You're welcome Max."

"No Sophie. I was the one who said thank you not Max."

"I know. You're welcome Max."

There were very few things that rendered Caroline Channing speechless. Sophie had the way to make Caroline almost shut down and curl up in the corner when she was around. But most of all Sophie made her be quiet. I was going to have to invite Sophie over more often.

When Sophie popped the trunk of the car for us. She was walking off. There were tons of sacks we still had to lug inside.

"It would be great if Max and I had help carrying all these bags."

"I know. Well bye bye then."

"I don't think she is going to help us Max."

"Really? What was your first clue Caroline? The way she left empty handed. Or the snarky way she said; well bye bye then."

We found our rhythm of carrying a bunch of bags and getting them to the apartment quickly. That was until Caroline tripped in her high heels. The sacks splatted to the ground and so did all the flour that was in it.

"Max I... oh shit."

My floured covered body and hair was not happy, not happy at all. While I soaked in the tub and took a little cat nap. Caroline started bringing up the rest of the bags. I might have waited her out in the bathroom because she felt bad. Okay I did wait until I knew she was finished before I came out.

"Let's bake until we have to go to work. What do you want me to do Max?"

"How about you stay out of my way and let me do it? I mean why don't you relax on the couch because you brought up the bags. Just sit and look pretty."

"There is more to Caroline Channing than good looks and a fabulous fashion sense. What do you want me to do?"

"Uh..huh. Okay you can start by mixing up the bowls of ingredients while I get the other stuff ready."

Caroline started off strong just like I thought she would. She made sure the ingredients were measured perfectly and she was doing a great job. Until she turned on the mixer without covering it with a towel first. Now we had a batter mess to cleanup.

"How in the hell did it get on the ceiling?"

"I'm sorry Max. I'll clean this up and get out of your way."

Cupcakes covered the counter by the time I had to get ready for work. But I was nowhere near close to having them done.

"How many do we have?"

"I baked one hundred forty four cupcakes."

"Maybe we should call in sick and bake all night Max."

"Or maybe we should work our shift so we can still eat and have a cupcake party after hours."

"A cupcake party?"

"Watch and learn Caroline."

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

"Hi Earl."

"Hey Max. How is my favorite girl?"

"I need your help. Caroline and I have to bake three hundred cupcakes after we get off of work."

"Did I mention I have a bad ticker? An old man with a bad ticker needs his sleep."

"Please Earl. I'll give you an extra twenty dollars out of my tip money tonight. So will Caroline."

"Since you said please, I will help for a couple of hours."

"Thanks Earl."

Next I went to Oleg. He was cooking and sweating all over the food like normal. Everyone seemed to think it tasted great so who was I to say anything.

"Oleg how would you like to help a sister out tonight?"

"Well okay. Did you bring a condom?"

"No I meant help us bake cupcakes after work?"

"Will Sophie be here?"

"Sure. Yeah. Of course."

"Well okay. I'll help. But I will have to change into one of my good jumpsuits after work. It drives her crazy when I wear them."

"Sure. Yeah. Of course."

"You just lied to Oleg. Sophie is not going to be here."

"You leave it to me. She will be here. You work on Han."

"No. Han has a crush on me and I'm not..."

By then I had shoved Caroline into Han as he was walking by. His face being cradled in her boobs should help with him saying yes to what we want.

"Hey Han. How is your night going so far?"

His answer was so muffled because he hadn't moved his face yet.

"Han take your face away from Caroline's breast before you suffocate."

"I'm having a very good night. Thank you very much for asking."

"I was wonder what you are doing after work? We need..."

"Are you asking me out Caroline? I say yes I will go."

"No Han I'm not asking you out. We need to use the diner to complete a cupcake order and we also need your help."

"I say yes I will go."

"But I'm not asking you Han."

"You are asking me if you want to use my diner. I am going to go call my mother to tell her about our date."

"I have a cupcake and a dream. I will not let anything stop me from making it happen."

"So where are you taking Han to? The McDonald's play land, he is four foot and under so he can get in. Or maybe you should take him to Denny's. Kids eat free on Tuesday nights. I'm sure he will fit in a high chair."

"I am doing this for us Max and our business."

"That's it Caroline take one for the team. The peewee team."

"You are not funny."

"Oh you know I am Caroline. Funny and snarky is my signature moves babe."

There were only twenty minutes left until closing time when Sophie busted through the door. She was wearing a bright yellow skin tight dress with a fur wrapped around her neck. She jingled when she walked due to having on so many accessories. Hell I hoped it was from the accessories. The last time she jingled she was chasing ben wa balls for an hour as they rolled around the diner floor.

"Where's the cameras at Max? I am here to be a part of the commercial."

"Han canceled it until next week."

"Oh no. Well bye bye then."

"Sophie wait..."

Oleg was coming out of the bathroom in a silver metallic jumpsuit. He struck a pose at the counter and gave a toss of his hair which was still tucked inside of his hair net.

"Sophie what are you doing here? I had no idea you were coming."

"Oh no. I'm not staying if he is."

"You know you want me woman."

He twisted his butt as he was going back to the kitchen. Then gave his ass a smack before he went through the door. It was going to be a long night with this crowd.

And I was right; it was extremely long. We baked until five in the morning. We didn't get any of them frosted but we had them all baked. So it was a plus. We said thanks for all their help and good night to everyone. We rode the subway home to crash for a couple of hours.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

"Oh shit. Caroline get up. It's five in the afternoon."

"Oh no. How are we going to get the cupcakes frosted and be on time for the party?"

"Hustle and get some clothes on. We will frost them on the subway."

"What?"

"We have to be on time. We already spent our rent money. I'll throw a box together and we will use piping bags to frost with."

"That idea is insane."

"Insane enough, it just might work."

We hurried to get to the subway and I was glad the cupcakes weren't frosted yet. Because they would have been a mess as much as we were throwing the boxes around. We did our thing and was ready when we got off.

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"It's the address she gave me."

"Caroline do you notice anything strange here?"

"Yeah it's really kind of dark in here and not very kid friendly."

"I meant them."

There were a group behind us dressed all in the leather. One old guy had a spiked dog collar around his neck and was being lead around by a very young girl.

"This can't be happening."

"Oh but it is."

"It has to be a simple mistake. I will speak to the manager and get it all straightened out. I will be right back."

"Well did you get it straightened out"

"No we're screwed. And do you know what they expect us to wear?"

"A cute little cupcake outfit?"

"Cute little cupcakes." As Caroline held one up to each breast.

"You mean I have to show all my goodies and not just my boobies this time?"

"They want us to smear cupcakes all over our bodies and carry around the tray to serve them. So everyone will know we have them to offer. I think a tray full of them would be the big clue we have them. I am going to tell them we are not going to lower ourselves in a degrading manner to make a buck."

"We have to Caroline. The rent money is due Monday. Besides I think I can come up with a compromise to please everyone. Grab some frosting, whip cream and cupcakes and let's go to the bathroom."

"Hey Max."

It wasn't a voice I recognized. Nor did I recognize the great body dressed in skin tight leather pants. Or his masked leather face for that matter.

"Who was that?"

"I have no idea. Come on follow me into the bathroom."

"Take off your clothes."

"You take off your clothes."

"If I use frosting and whip cream in certain places, then cover it with just the cupcake tops. It will be like a cupcake bikini. So take off your damn clothes already."

My theory was if I used the frosting as glue when it set up the cupcakes would stick to it. Then I would use the whip cream as camouflage for the rest of our naughty parts.

Only a chick came into the bathroom when I was sticking and holding on to Caroline's hoo-ha by a cupcake top. It seemed to not bother her and hell I still had work to do. So I went on with my business.

"Kinky with cupcakes. I'm digging it."

"Yeah we're digging it to."

"Maybe we can all hang out together later?"

"Yeah. Sure. Of course we are not going to. Because we are not freaks."

"Sure you're not a freak. You're in the bathroom sticking cupcakes up another bitch's pussy, you're completely fucking normal."

"No Ma'am you have it all wrong. We are the cupcake servers."

"So you will be serving cupcakes alamuff this evening?"

"Caroline please stop talking." Just to ensure she did. I shoved a whole cupcake top into her mouth. Then it was my turn to disguise my lady parts.

"Max this cupcake is never going to cover your breast up."

"Yep. It will take four or more to cover up these babies."

We looked a little strange when I looked in the mirror. But hell I had done stranger things. Spraying a big dollop of whip cream on the top of our heads. Then I added some sprinkles. What freak doesn't like sprinkles? We had our trays and we were ready to hand them all out so we could leave here.

"Cupcakes. Come sample my cupcakes."

"Caroline. You might want to be careful about what you say here and how you say it."

"You're right Max. I have tasty flavors. Come and get it."

"Yeah that's so much better."

We split up and worked the room. It was wall to wall freaks among us. If a butt just happened to be up in the air getting ready to get spanked. It got a cupcake sat on it first. I even helped out a couple who was getting off on having cupcakes smashed on their ass. I would set it up and he smacked it until it crumbled. I got rid of a whole tray that way. So I went and filled up another tray.

"Opps sorry I didn't mean to get in the way of your backhand so could really beat her ass."

"It's okay Max."

"Mr. and Mrs. Carter?"

Even my neighbors were a part of the scene. I couldn't believe a seventy year old couple were a bunch of leather spanking freaks.

"Here we are Sexy Sadie and Crazy Carl."

"I can see that."

I casually and quickly slipped away from that side of the room. I noticed him just setting alone watching. He was watching a group of men taking turns spanking just one woman.

"Would you like a cupcake?"

"It's been a long time Max. You look great."

"You look great too…you."

"After this over maybe we could go get a cup of coffee? My treat."

"Coffee sounds…."

"Isn't that you're friend on top of the bar?"

"Why yes it is. If you will excuse me just for a second."

Caroline was on top of the bar feeding cupcakes to a bunch of guys. She was dancing around with a tray of them in her hand. Every now and again she would lift one of her legs up. Perhaps I should have mentioned to her I had not put frosting between her legs. It was no wonder she was drawing such a large crowd. They all were getting a cootter shot.

"Caroline what the hell are you doing?"

"I have a cupcake and a dream babe. I'm hustling the damn rent."

"I can see that."

I just didn't have the heart to tell her the cupcakes fell off of her body a long time ago. If she wanted to pimp herself out for our business, who was to stop her. But I would be reminding her of it tomorrow.

"They said they want to make our cupcakes to be the flavor of the party."

With the loud music playing. It was probably hard for her to hear exactly what they were saying. Since I was standing on the ground with them; she was wrong.

"Caroline they said they want to make you their party favor."

"What?"

Before I knew it I was being lifted on top the bar where Caroline was. It was starting to get ugly now. I screamed it when I was standing beside her and let her know not all of her lady parts were fully covered either.

"Get me down from here Max."

That was a lot easier said than done. Because there was groping going on a little too freely. And I do mean free because I wasn't charging them for the feel. I have never been as nice as Caroline. So I handled it my way.

I reached down and grabbed the bar hose. They needed a little cooling off. It probably would have worked if some of them didn't like it so much. But hell there was a lot of freaky fucking shit here they liked.

It would have been better to if they had not been dressed in all leather. Because it was slippery when wet. One guy went to throw Caroline over his shoulder and I jumped on him too. It wound up having the domino effect when it took out our cupcake table and their naked sculpture beside it. At least I landed on him which softened my fall. But she wasn't as lucky.

Caroline was trying to tell me something and I couldn't understand her. It might have been because his big hairy ass was on her face because it was bare in his assless chaps.

We were asked by the owner to leave the premises immediately.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

"I really screwed things up for us. I'm sorry Max."

"It doesn't matter Caroline. We still have each other and enough money to pay our rent. We still have enough for that right?"

"Yes we have enough for that. After we put our rent money back, the forty dollars we bribed Earl with, pay back our subway fair fund we have spent, less what money we paid for the damages to the naked sculpture at Play Pen. And after I take twenty dollars to pay for my date at McDonalds with Han; we made forty six dollars and fifty three cents."

"Righteous night babe. What do you say we splurge and buy some burgers on the way home? Then sleep for a couple of days."

"It sounds good. Thanks for being a really good friend Max."

"Right back at ya cupcake."

TOTAL: $122.76

The End….

I hope you enjoyed reading me!


End file.
